Grimm (GDF)
|-|The Grimm= The Grimm |-|Process of Corruption= Process of Corruption Image credited to regalclaw |-|= Doujin image credited to Yaza, an amazing artist Summary They're the bad guys. Hunters hunt them. They are the predators, humans and many other beings used to be their prey. They are superior to many, but now they are the ones being hunted. That's about it. Detailed Summary The Grimm monsters are currently the most dangerous faction in the entirety of the world. It's notable that they have taken the vast majority of the world's unclaimed territories and lays as a threat to anyone. Cities with no proper protection can easily fall to even the weakest Grimm in a matter of minutes. It's to explain why portions all over the world has at least a Grimm hotspot. To further speak, Australia is incredibly overtaken by Grimm creatures, having turned its already deadly animals against the humans. The deepest oceans, the edge of the sky, the space itself, and many more. There are many Grimm out there around the world and it would be much more difficult to find a region where Grimm aren't existing. In fact some of them are notable to increasing in number and breeding continuously. But thankfully, humanity is also advancing and it won't be long before they are able to win against such monsters. With the rise of heroes, hunters, warriors, soldiers, robots, mages, espers, samurais, ninjas, martial artists, and many more... They will no doubt be able to face off against the Grimm. Is what would be the case if not for her leadership. Through her influence she is able to command them and care for them. Through the power of despair and negativity, she gains strength and spreads this power to many of her kind. Faith, belief, determination, all of those she absorbs into her. Hiding beneat the shadows and the darkness. Her identity itself is hidden from the world, but once she rises once more, she will bring about the end of the world. She is the Queen of Grimm. She is the strongest of all Grimm. The grandwitch of all witches. Mother Salem *'Note - The World locations are not the true names and will be RWBY-ified' Notable Members To summarize, this is the group list of all relevant beings and types of beings that fit the criteria of being a Grimm monster. Whether they have become a Grimm, have been born one, or fused into one, all of them reside in this location. *'God Tiers' **'Mother of All Things/Mother' **'Salem' *'Overlord+ Rank' **'Adam Taurus' - Formerly here **'Chara' **'Tundrafang' **'Gojira-Chan' **'Gumon' **'MATE' *'Overlord Rank' **'Dragonspawn' **'Ultra Emo Overlord of Ultimate Magic' - Despite being a human counts as one *'Dragon Rank' **'Goliath' *'Demon Rank' **'Nevermore' *'Tiger Rank' **'Ursa' *'Wolf Rank' **'Beowolves' Notable Races Due to how Grimm works, they're hard to define. They're creatures of the darkness and born from the negativity of being. These creatures must be put down at all costs before they cause any more damage. Yet it's also wondered what they are exactly in the world. Many scientists try to study and understand how they are, with some of them even observing their behavior to defend against such beings. The number of individuals and organizations who do are notable for each continent. Some Grimm, after all, behave differently and seemed to be adapting to their environment. *'Beowolves' - Notable wolf-like creatures who can walk around bipedally, or move around like wolves. Though size varies, they often have the skeleton like armor around them and glowing eyes. Feral like a predator, these creatures often works in packs in hunting others that are not of its kind. Their diet isn't necessary but they would often aim for prey, just for the satisfaction of the hunt and consumption of meat. There are also many variants below. **'Grassland' - Often times the Beowolves here aren't as big as usual due to their reliance on cover for ambushing creatures. They remain short in order to maximize their capability for stealth and the biggest they can be is a size of a lion. They're also more notable for speedy ambushes here since they rely on catching prey off guard. **Desert - Speed oriented to avoid too much exposure with sand. High stamina for distance crossing. Can get larger. Burrowing trait given. **Forest/Jungle - Lanky and arboreal predators. Higher climbing and ambush potential. **'Arctic' - In comparison to most Grimm, these types are often bulkier with both and fur. Notable for being much capable of dealing with coldness and being able to take on more hits. The increased body ratio often makes them the larger of their species. The principle behind this is Bergmann's Rule which warm-blooded animals grow larger in order to preserve and maintain their body heat in much colder environments. Though Grimm themselves are questionable on whether they have similar body parts to true creatures of the world, it has been questioned on whether they really are simply made out of dark particles. They're also much more able hunters during snowstorms, being able to keep track of those who hide and camouflage or see through great blizzards. **Cave - Lose their eyes, pale over time. Lose eyes and pigments. Bigger reliance on echolocation, air vibration, or huge whiskers. **Swamp - Webbed feet and slicker fur. Allows for more movement, Notable Shared Abilities 'Lesser Beings' These powers are typically on the lower scale of the spectrum. Beings such as Beowolves and Ursas have many of these abilities that could be considered basic. If anything this is the bare minimum to count as a threat. To possess any less would be questionable or circumstantial. Typically Wolf-Class and Tiger-Class monsters belong here. There are exceptions for weaklings and stronger beings that do not have these or have stronger abilities however. *'Enhanced Senses' - Most Grimm beings have enhanced senses due to the various ways they are created, bred, or given. There are many variations but they are listed below. **'Tracking' - A primary example would be the Beowolves. They can easily track down enemies just by their sense of smell alone. Often times in the mountains, escape from such beats would be close to impossible if one is just a regular human. The likelihood of one dying is very high even with weapons such as shotgun rifles. **'Negativity Detection' - If one were to have ill thoughts and a negative emotion, one could be easily tracked by Grimm. It's been noted that anyone who tries to sneak by Grimm or get past them often cannot get away. This is because even the slightest of ill emotion would reveal a sort of disturbance and point of interest to the Grimm. The more hostile and evil someone is, the more they attract Grimm. The more drastic an event happening, the larger the range of influence that could pull monsters close by. *'Statistical Amplification by Negativity' - Grimm are notable for becoming stronger the more they're exposed to negativity. This isn't just some sort of temporary boost. Their stats are permanently increased, though the amount is very miniscule in comparison to a regular person. They must be exposed regularly to bleak events and experiences in order to truly become powerful. If for example, a lizard were to be Grimmified, they would evolve into a stronger being if they were in the close proximity of a war, being able to turn into a humanoid Grimm or a dragon even. Of course, there is a varied growth rate for all beings since they all receive limiters. *'Enhanced Physical Defensive Capabilities' - Natural defensive abilties are boosted in this manner. Due to the inability to use aura for most Grimm, these monsters have instead adapted and evolved in their own way. To develop a naturally increasing dense body to allow for survival against tough enemies. Being frequently hunted allowed many to be cut down, and only for the strongest to survive. **'Enhanced Skin Thickness' - It's hard to believe but the natural skin of Grimm is denser than the average human. It does not mean they're unbreakable or unrippable but it is possible to defeat them this way. Though the matter still stands where a regular knife would not easily cut through the skin of a Beowolf. **'Enhanced Fur Pelt' - The fur pelt of Beowolves and Ursas are also a bit thicker and helps defend against more damage. Naturally, this means that they are resistant, but they also become better adapted to things such as natural conditions and temperature. Extreme heat and extreme cold temperatures can affect Grimm heavily and with this around they gain a resistance. Not just to physical attacks or the temperature, but also heat and cold-based attacks. **'Enhanced Bone Density' - The bones of many types of Grimm are also hardened yet doesn't increase in weight. It's being researched as to why that's the case but as of now no one could fully understand the process. Theories have revolved around the possibility of the energy that makes up Grimm causing a sort of weightless feeling in them to avoid strenuous exertion. ***'Enhanced Bone Armor' - Bone armor is very evident on the likes of Ursas. It's not just the bones within that became dense or hard. The skeleton of these beings have evolved and wrapped around their body like an exoskeleton, causing a tough armor that's not too easy to get through. Great pressure is needed to break through these. Of course, this isn't a necessity for many beings but it's still a notable armor type. *'Negative Emotion Inducement' - Grimm have the capability to influence their surroundings with their own negativity. A regular mountain ruin could suddenly look mysterious and dangerous. A small river could become bleak and suspicious. Even a regular city begins to let out its own feelings of desolation and danger. This threatening nature of Grimm is what allows them to sustain themselevs in life even without consumption of anything. If given time, Grimm everywhere would no doubt get stronger and stronger. **'Fear Inducement' - Fear Inducement has become a passive for many Grimm. At this point, no matter how brave a person is, it becomes impossible to not feel fear even the slightest bit. Its effectivity is lessened whether their target is more powerful than the Grimm or not, but it's notable for being dangerous on its effects. Anyone who's in equal terms with a Grimm would slowly lose out as the battle drags on if they're not able to make progress in their clash. After all, the Grimmm is the type that feeds off your fear and slowly becomes more and more powerful. Though almost any basic type of Hunter is able to fend off the weakest type of this inducement. *'Regeneration Low to High-Low level' - Grimm can often recover from wounds taken in battle. An encounter survived means a battle to learn experience from. These recoveries often take time and many types of Grimm would still have numerous wounds. This does not apply to many Grimm and is sometimes a developed ability by enough exposure to negative circumstances or something else like a brief boost in power. Regeneration takes awhile to be truly imprinted upon a Grimm but once they do they become closer to getting stronger, becoming more difficult to kill too at the same time. 'Medium Beings' These are typically Demon-Class to Dragon-Class Monsters. Their exact level of scale varies but they are here. At this point, it's not unbelievable for a monster to easily rip through a village or a city. Dragon Class often can spread massive damage through metropolis or even cause unrest in small countries. The likes of these monsters needs high level heroes or an army to be decisively put down. 'Non-Grimm Abilities' Corruption/Transformation - Upon reaching enough negativity, certain beings can give in to their vices and start to initiate a transformation. The process would allow them to start tapping into a darker power and lose their connection to aura if not corrupting it into darkness or something akin to that. This often has many severe effects to the individual as they are basically becoming Grimm. *'Morality Loss' - A key aspect of Grimmification is lesser attachment to morals. It's not necessarily as if one becomes instantly evil but rather the boundary between good and evil disappears completely, and the inclination to do evil rises slowly but surely. Anyone who starts to transition into a Grimm can still be saved on the very early stages. However given time, like say a few minutes, the process becomes irreversible. Only very few things could stop and they typically require high-level energy output. *'Loss of Soul and Aura' - Everyone is aware that Grimm have no souls or are incapable of using Aura. However, that is only true for the lesser beings. More importantly, when one becomes Grimmified, they start to lose their own soul and typically the capability to use aura. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Cob's Pages Category:COB's characters Category:RWBY characters Category:GDF verse characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Lawful Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Group